


Leaving

by DMMDViTriNoiAo (orphan_account)



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Potential One Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DMMDViTriNoiAo
Relationships: Kou/Kujou Haruka





	Leaving

Kou's POV

After everything that has happened, you would think that Haruka was entrusted worthy but even though he tried to sink the world into darkness, my love for him is unconditional.

I know he regrets everything he has done but I think it's going to be a while until anyone does decide to trust him.

Anyway, today Haruka is moving to England so he can carry on with his studies. He going to be so far away I don't know if I could cope not being able to see my beautiful Haru every day.

"Kou, my plane here" I looked down to see the young 11-year-old boy standing in front of me.

"Oh okay Haru" I kneeled down and wrapped my arms around his body in a hug that I never wanted to end.

"Look after yourself Haru," I said finally pulling away from him.

"I will, you too" Haru replied.

"I love you Kou" my heart skipped a beat the second Haru said that.

"I love you too Haru" I replied.

I watched Haru walk towards the boarding point. I wonder if Haru will ever have feelings for me as I do for him or does he just love me like a big brother.


End file.
